


Steve Rogers And The Inappropriate

by tielan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kneeling is taking his mind off all the things he’s not doing. Mostly because his Inappropriate is filling his mind full of the things he could do while kneeling to Lieutenant Hill – assuming she didn’t punch him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers And The Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt **Maria Hill/Steve Rogers: carpet**.

Steve knows he’s getting on Lieutenant Hill’s nerves, pacing back and forth in the monitor room. He doesn’t realise how much until she makes a noise that is unmistakeably infuriated and sits back in her chair. “Rogers!”

“Am I distracting you?”

“You can go pace somewhere else.”

He’s supposed to be here in reserve – to observe and learn S.H.I.E.L.D techniques and procedure in the modern world. It’s a break from learning how to shoot every weapon that’s been invented since the fifties.

It’s also more frustrating than any waiting he ever had to do in the war – and, when he thinks about it, a lot of the war was waiting.

Maybe it’s just this new, modern world, buzzing around him, moving almost faster than even he can keep up, pushing at his senses and his sensibilities. But waiting – once there’s a mission on the books and something to be achieved – is difficult.

“If I had something to _do_ ,” Steve mutters, glancing at the screen where a team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents has gone comms-silent after discovering a block on their communications.

Lieutenant Hill rolls her eyes the way Romanoff flirts – reflex. Steve finds himself wondering if anything satisfies the woman. And maybe he’s been around Stark too much because the thought of ‘satisfying’ the Lieutenant that slips into his head is certainly not anything appropriate to the current situation.

Hill’s brows are raised. And Steve realises his mouth has curved into a brief smile. He pokers up, quick-smart.

_Completely_ inappropriate to the situation.

“Give me something to do, at least.”

She sighs. Studies him. “Kneel.”

“Excuse me?”

“Kneel on the floor. On the carpet.” Hill tilts her head. “You told me to give you something to do.”

Her tone is utterly reasonable. Her expression doesn’t yield.

Steve nearly tells her what she can do with her ‘something to do’ before his Inappropriate raises its head. He gets down on his knees and sits back on his haunches and regards her. “What next?”

“Keep kneeling,” she says, as she looks back at her screen.

Steve waits a moment, then prods, “And?”

“And keep kneeling.”

He could challenge her. Of course, that would cause problems for both of them. The chain of command is clear enough – he may technically outrank her as a Captain, but Fury’s been pretty clear that while Steve can override whoever’s handling him at the time, he’s going to have to explain himself afterwards.

But kneeling is taking his mind off all the things he’s not doing. Mostly because his Inappropriate is filling his mind full of the things he could do while kneeling to Lieutenant Hill – assuming she didn’t punch him for it.

Steve likes to think she’d grab hold of his head. Those long, elegant fingers that flash over the keyboard. Short nails, but well-kept, raking through his hair while he slid his tongue into the curls between her thighs. Does she shave? He knows some women do now, just as they did back in the day. Would he prefer if she was clean – slick and fleshy against his lips? Trimmed, like a velvet hedge against his lip? Or untended, wild and curling, with the occasional pubic hair caught in his teeth?

How long does it take her to come? A few strong licks? Or a long, lazy banquet of tasting, touching? Does she need his fingers in her to come? Does she even come at all? He knows some women don’t, no matter what a guy does. On the other hand, the Lieutenant seems like the kind of woman who’d do things right and get them done well. And would have no hesitation about directing a man to exactly what was needed to get the job done.

Does she orgasm quietly? Or is she a screamer? Steve can’t imagine the woman who frowns as she reviews something on her tablet screaming in the throes of orgasm. A bitten lip and tears, then? That doesn’t seem right, either. He likes the idea of his name on her lips, her fingers clenching on his scalp, her hips thrusting into his mouth beyond what that careful restraint can hold back.

And afterwards, she’d walk away. Possibly with thanks, although more likely without.

He pauses through the fog of hazy desire to realise that the tenor of the silence in the room has changed. Thankfully, it’s not because she’s noticed that he’s got a hard-on in his trousers while kneeling in the middle of the room, but because something’s come through that’s gotten her attention.

There’s a crackle on the comms line, and then a, “Agent Elvis, code 446, we’ve got Blackbeard.”

“Copy that, Elvis. Code 446, Blackbeard. I’ve got a little Mozart for you. Hold forty.” She glances over at Steve. “Looks like you’ve got something to do after all, soldier.”

* * *

A Blackbeard means an extraction of imprisoned S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and Mozart refers to ‘A Little Night Music’ which is a musical with a number entitled _Send In The Clowns_. Which gives Steve a pretty clear picture of what Lieutenant Hill thinks of him. It's probably just as well, he supposes as he strokes himself under the hot cascade of water after the return and the debriefing while the rest of the team is hashing out the mission replay out in the change rooms. He wouldn't want to forget where the lines are drawn.

Still, it might be inappropriate to think of Lieutenant Hill slippery and wet against shower cubicle wall as he eats her out, but it’s damn satisfying.


End file.
